turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Red Army
The Red Army was the armed force first organized by the Bolsheviks during the Russian Civil War in 1918 and that, in 1922, became the army of the Soviet Union. "Red" refers to the blood shed by the working class in its struggle against capitalism. Red Army in Days of Infamy The Red Army scored it's first major victory over the Germans in early December of 1941 when it defeated the Wehrmacht outside of Moscow and pushed them back from the capital. However, news of this success was largely ignored in the US as the Japanese conquered Hawaii and the whole pacific. After the first attempt to take Hawaii failed, the Red Army was fighting the Germans again, this time as they pushed into the Caucasus and Stalingrad. The Red Army fought furiously to hold the city, and in the winter of 1942, launched an offensive that encircled the Germans and retook the city. However, although the defeat had been disastrous for the Germans, they were far from beaten proving that they were still a dangerous threat to the Red Army. Red Army in In the Presence of Mine Enemies The Red Army had been defeated by the Wehrmacht during Operation Barbarossa. The tanks of Red Army were placed on display in the Soldier's Hall. Red Army in Joe Steele When Hitler opened up Operation Barbarossa, Joe Steele waited six weeks before shipping guns and trucks for the Red Army. However the delay nearly proved disastrous as the Germans drove on Moscow and almost captured the city; They were defeated. The Red Army was again beaten back to the city of Trostkygrad where they destroyed an entire German Army. After their victory the Red Army stormed west, but the German Army was far from beaten. As the war progressed, Soviet Leader Trotsky kept calling for a second front to take the pressure off the Red Army, but it wasn't until later in the war did Joe Steele realise that the Red Army was going to win. After Operation Overlord, the combined Red Army and Allied Armies smashed Germany between them. After the US invaded Japan, Trotsky wanted a piece of the Japanese pie and ordered the Red Army to invade too. They did and the island was successfully conquered and divided between the two of them. Red Army in The Last Article The Red Army had been beaten by the Wehrmacht during Operation Barbarossa and finally, surrendered at Kuibishev. Towards the end of the fighting, the Red Army had fought almost suicidally leaving many Germans who had battled against them with lasting memories. Although defeated, many soldiers of the Red Army became partisans, and were still fighting the Germans and their allies when the German Army marched into India in 1947. Red Army in The Man With the Iron Heart The Red Army paid more than their fair share for the Allies' victory in World War II. Even after the war was over, the Red Army continued to pay a hefty price at the hands of the German Freedom Front, although they were able to inflict just as much terror on the GFF and German civilians alike. Still, the occupation cost the Red Army some of its best and brightest, including Ivan Koniev and Georgy Zhukov. Unlike their Western counterparts, the Red Army continued to occupy their assigned quarter of Germany completely after 1948. Red Army in The Phantom Tolbukhin The Red Army was defeated by the the Wehrmacht during Operation Barbarossa in 1941 due to Joseph Stalin's purges, which took out many leading Soviet Generals who proved crucial to the Soviet victory over Germany during World War II. Despite this defeat, soldiers of the Fourth Ukrainian Front still continued a guerrilla war against the Germans in 1947 under the comand of General Tolbukhin. Red Army in The War That Came Early Although the Soviet Union joined the 1938 war against Germany, the Red Army was not fully deployed. Some troops were allocated to defend Czechoslovakia, but it was the Soviet Air Force who carried most of the burden. This was because the Soviet Union was separated from Czechoslovakia by Poland and Romania, two countries the USSR had made territorial claims against and which would have declared for the Axis had the USSR crossed their territory without their permission. Czechoslovakia fell by Novebmer, 1938. As an official state of war continued to exist between the USSR and Germany, well into 1939, when the Soviet Union finally deployed the Red Army into Poland, claiming that Poland had interferred with the Soviet Union, and that the Polish government had persecuted ethinic Russians in its borders. Poland engaged the Red Army, and invited German forces to assist. Red Army in Worldwar During much of World War II, the war against the Race's Conquest Fleet, and the Colonization period, the Red Army was commanded by Marshal Georgy Zhukov. Vyacheslav Molotov relied on the Red Army both for the protection of the USSR's territorial integrity and, to some extent, the nation's internal security. The latter was especially true in the early 1960s when Molotov had to purge the NKVD of agents who had supported Lavrenty Beria's coup against Molotov. Throughout, Molotov was uncomfortable with his reliance on the Red Army; he considered them, and their leader, Marshal Zhukov, as likely as the NKVD to attempt to overthrow him. When the NKVD and Red Army were equally suspect, he played the two against each other; when the Red Army saved him from the NKVD, he had no choice but to support it over its rival organization, which put him in a very vulnerable position indeed. However, the Red Army never did attempt to replace the government, certainly not during Molotov's lifetime. Category:Military Branches Category:Soviet Union Category:Days of Infamy Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Joe Steele Category:The Last Article Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Category:The Phantom Tolbukhin Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar